dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Wilson (New Earth)
| CurrentAlias = Ravager | Aliases = Skill | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Teen Titans | Relatives = Slade Wilson (Deathstroke, father); Lili Worth (Sweet Lili, mother); Wade LaFarge (Ravager, half-uncle); Grant Wilson (Ravager, half-brother); Joseph Wilson (Jericho, half-brother) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Titans Tower, San Francisco, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 116 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Art Nichols; Will Blyberg | First = Deathstroke the Terminator Vol 1 15 | Last = Teen Titans Vol 3 100 | Quotation = What's a girl gotta do to get in a proper brawl around here? | Speaker = Ravager | QuoteSource = Terror Titans Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, met Sweet Lili on a search-and-rescue mission a few years after his divorce from Adeline Kane. His mission was to make sure that Lili escaped war-torn Cambodia safely. After a love affair with Wilson during their two-week trek to Thailand, Lili gave birth to a daughter whom she named Rose. Believing it to be in the child's best interest, Lili kept Rose a secret from Wilson. Lili eventually settled down at a brothel in New York City, and during a time when Deathstroke was injured and a fugitive from the law, Lili took him in and nursed his wounds. Deathstroke's butler Wintergreen discovered 14-year-old Rose and suspected that she was Deathstroke's daughter. Years later, Deathstroke's half-brother Wade LaFarge, using the name Ravager, went on a killing spree, trying to kill all of Deathstroke's friends and family. DeFarge discovered Rose, captured her, and told her that Deathstroke was her father. Wintergreen and Lili launched a rescue attempt, but Lili was presumed dead after she drove a jeep off a cliff while trying to run over DeFarge. Wintergreen successfully rescued Rose and escaped. Rose tried to reach out to her father, but he turned her away. He feared for her safety because he believed himself to be responsible for the deaths of two of his sons. Deathstroke left her in the care of the Titans. During a training exercise, Rose was injured and taken to the hospital, and her precognitive powers emerged for the first time when she had a lengthy vision of Deathstroke's future. She awakened before she could test her powers further. She left the Titans shortly after and did not see them again until the Technis Imperium conflict when she temporally allied herself with the Titans to save fellow Titan Cyborg. New Ravager Rose settled in to Chicago, in the care of a foster family named Madison. In a complicated plan to bring Rose closer to him, Deathstroke anonymously hired Ravager (who had ended his vendetta against Slade's family) to kill Rose for $100,000, and then when Ravager was about to kill her (and had already killed the Madisons), Deathstroke anonymously alerted the Titans that Rose's life was in danger, and they fought to defend her. All of the fighters were rendered unconscious by an explosion of halothane gas, and Rose awoke in Deathstroke's lair. He apologized to Rose for abandoning her and said that she was the only family he had left. Deathstroke suggested that she become his apprentice, offering DeFarge as her first kill. Rose accepted and took the name Ravager for herself. Deathstroke secretly injected Rose with the same serum that gave him his abilities, and it caused her to suffer from psychosis. After working together for a while, Rose hesitated and was unable to kill Deathstroke's son (and her half-brother) Joseph (Jericho) Wilson in a battle. Deathstroke doubted Rose's readiness to work with him and planned to disown her. To prove her loyalty, she gouged out an eye to match his missing eye; thus emulating him. After Rose suffered a defeat at the hands of Batgirl, Deathstroke allowed her to be trained by Nightwing, who had apparently given up being a hero. Nightwing agreed to train Rose so that he could teach her to lead a better life. In order to test Grayson's loyalty, Deathstroke replaced Rose's missing eye with a kryptonite one and pitted Nightwing and Rose against Superman. Rose attempted to kill Superman with the kryptonite, but Nightwing told her that over time, the kryptonite would slowly kill her and lead to a painful death. Enraged that her father had betrayed her, Rose broke her ties with Deathstroke and ran away. One Year Later One year after the battle against Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime, Rose was a member of the Teen Titans. She wore the same costume and wielded two katana-style swords. She called herself a “good girl” but still exhibited violent behavior and appeared to have difficulty reining in her antisocial tendencies. With Deathstroke and his serum's influence gone, Rose appeared more balanced than previously depicted. Robin admitted Rose to the team as a favor to her former mentor Nightwing. Rose also had a friendship with Kid Devil, the other new Teen Titan. When Kid Devil was injured during a mission, Rose defended him, and on multiple occasions threatened those she deemed a threat to him. Rose had an antagonistic relationship with Wonder Girl, and she told Kid Devil that she was afraid that if the old Teen Titans rejoined the team, she would be kicked out because nobody wanted her as a member. She also said she was afraid that if she did get kicked out, her father would find her and inject her with the serum again, making her psychotic once more. Rose became the target of a group known as the Terror Titans who ambushed her at Titans Tower and nearly succeeded in killing her, though she ultimately defeated them with relative ease using her power of precognition. After this, Rose elected to leave the Teen Titans to infiltrate the Terror Titans and learn more about their operation. Rose briefly tried her hand at being a part of the Titans, but found that she did not belong with them. After an altercation with Bombshell, staged to ensure her loyalty to the team, Rose left to find her own way in life. Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Rose tracked Deathstroke down to his old mentor Wintergreen's house and attacked him. During the fight, the two were attacked by their deceased relatives Wade DeFarge, Grant (Ravager) Wilson (another of Slade's sons), and Slade's ex-wife Adeline Kane, who, along with Wintergreen, had all been reanimated as Black Lanterns. When Grant attacked Deathstroke, intending to burn him in a fireplace, Rose reluctantly intervened, saving her hated father. She then attempted to incinerate Wade, but was surprised when Jericho jumped out of his body. Jericho used his powers to make the Black Lanterns destroy themselves. After the battle, Rose refused to reconcile with Deathstroke, despite acknowledging her daughterly love for him. She also realized that her mother may still be alive, as she was not among the attacking Black Lanterns. Return to the Teen Titans Rose later returned to the Teen Titans, per invitation from Wonder Girl, who stated that she needed people with experience on the team, and that Rose would not lead anyone into a fight who could not handle it. Rose started making extensive use of the Titans' resources to search for her mother, who had been presumed dead for a long time. | Powers = As the result of a procedure that stimulated her heart and altered the balance of secreted hormones, Rose's mind and body were permanently altered, enhanced and perfected. * : Rose is capable of mastering any skill upon her first attempt. She can pick up complicated skills quickly and retain them. ** : Rose can perfectly remember and instantly recall everything that she have ever experienced, encountered or learned in her lifetime. She needs only to read, hear or see something once and she will never forget it. Her mind has unlimited storage capacity for any and all kinds of memories and knowledge without any burden. She is able to instantly recall and cross-correlate any and all information she has stored with perfect clarity without the typical human pause for thought. ** Eidetic Kinesthesia: Rose is able to duplicate any physical act, after seeing it done once, by anyone. She can also perform subtle muscle movements, with flawless accuracy and precision, subsequent to observation. Therefore, Rose can can perform any physical act without difficulty. * : Rose will automatically heal from nearly any physical wound. * * * * * * : Rose's mind intuitively catalogs an infinite number of details and information, and assembles those details into flawlessly accurate probability assessments, allowing her to perceive the probability of events happening Using this ability, Rose can intuitively plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without conscious thought or effort, always executing the optimal solution automatically in any situation. Thus allowing her to always intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. | Abilities = * ** * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Asian-American